Jiraiya no Gama
by Heero Root
Summary: Jiraiya un conocido Aviador de Combate, una maldicion hara que cambie totalmente su vida, ¿que podra ser mas fuerte su soledad o el amor a sus seres queridos?...Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 07 de Marzo 2014 adaptación de la película " Puerco Rosso".


**Derechos reservados: Masashi Kishimoto y Estudio Ghibli**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Adaptación Película Estudio Ghibli: **_**Kurenai no buta**_

**Personajes: Tsunade – Jiraiya - Shizune**

**Género: Acción, Fantasía **

**Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 07 de Marzo 2014**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño relato basado en una de primeras película que vi de Estudio Ghibli.**

**Además está hecho con uno de mis personajes favoritos, Jiraiya, sin más aburrirlos los dejo con la historia, el cual se su agrado**

* * *

**Jiraiya no Gama (Sapo Jiraiya)**

_**Pov Jiraiya**_

Me encontraba sentado en un bar, eran aproximadamente la una de la mañana, me sentía abatido, ya que había presenciado la muerte de un preciado amigo mío, había muerto en mis brazos, aun podía recordar ese momento…

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba volando, los cielos…perdón no me eh presentado mi nombre es Jiraiya, y soy un reconocido piloto de avión de combate, en mi ciudad natal llamada Konoha, he tenido varios aprendices, pero solamente cuatro han sido sobresalido, uno de ellos es Minato Namikaze, el actualmente es jefe de escuadrón…pero bueno esta será otra historia de cómo llego a estar donde está actualmente…en donde me había quedado... así…_

_Ese día hace exactamente una semana, se me había asignado una misión, tenía que investigar una serie de eventualidades, cerca de la frontera con el país del arroz, se me había asignado ir solo a esta misión, pero mi terco amigo Dan __Katō__, quiso ir conmigo, yo le había dicho que no era necesario acompañarme, que solamente era una simple misión, insistió tanto que al final tuve que acceder, a veces me preguntaba como una persona adulta se podía comportar tan infantilmente, bueno aunque solamente lo hacía conmigo, ya que cuando se trataba de Tsunade, una hermosa mujer rubia, de ojos castaños, y había que decirlo con un cuerpo que estaba de infarto, Dan se comportaba como todo un hombre maduro cuando se trataba de Tsunade, pero a veces, bueno la gran mayoría de las veces me preguntaba, que le había visto Tsunade a Dan…así es Dan había conseguido lo que yo anhelaba desde que conocí a Tsunade de pequeños…el amor de ella…pero esto lo contare en otra ocasión, como iba contando, junto con Dan, partimos hacia la frontera, yo iba piloteando mi aeroplano __un_ _Albatros __de color rojo lo había bautizado como "Gamabunta", mientras que Dan piloteaba un __Morane-Saulnier L, de color azul grisáceo, llamado " Fantasma"._

_Ambos estábamos por llegar a la frontera con el país, cuando de pronto nos comenzaron a bombardear desde la tierra, en ese preciso momento, no portábamos ninguna munición ya que solamente se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento, junto con Dan esquivábamos los constantes bombardeos, de las baterías antiaéreas, para mí fue sencillo, pero para Dan le era imposible, era como si todos los ataques iban dirigidos hacia él, de pronto cuando creíamos que habíamos salidos ilesos de ese ataque, el avión de Dan, es dado, el cual comienza a salir humos muy cerca de la cabina del piloto, con sumo cuidado me coloco a su lado y gritando le digo._

– _¿Dan te encuentras bien? –_

–_Si no te preocupes, solamente es un rasguño, nada que no se pueda arreglar –_

_Sabía que me estaba mintiendo, ya que cuando me acerque a él, pude ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro, comenzamos a volar de vuelta hacia Konoha, cuando ya estábamos llegando, vi que el avión de Dan comenzaba a perder demasiada altitud, entonces tomando la delantera, aterrice rápidamente, para poder bajarme, mientras corría, pude ver como al comienzo de la pista de aterrizaje, el avión de Dan, se estrellaba, corrí aún más de prisa, avisando a los encargados de pista, que trajeran a los paramédico, al momento de llegar al avión, veo a Dan muy mal herido, lo tomo con cuidado, pero a la vez rápidamente, y antes que explotara el avión, lo tomo por el hombro y comienzo a caminar junto con él, pero al avanzar unos cuantos metros, el avión explota y nos arroja a ambos fuera de la autopista, el efecto de la explosión causa, que mi orientación se vea confusa, mis oídos tienen un fuerte pito, que me hace imposible escuchar a mi alrededor, comienzo a arrastrarme hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Dan mientras mis sentidos volvían a la normalidad, lo tomo entre mis brazos, y comienzo a moverlo para hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada, me doy cuenta, que en su espalda un gran trozo de metal se encontraba prácticamente atravesándolo, comienza abrir los ojos y sonríe._

–_Jiraiya…quiero decirte algo –_

–_No hables, resiste, allá viene la ayuda…por favor Dan – dije al sentir como la vida de mi amigo se iba entre mis brazos_

–_No Jiraiya…mi hora está cerca…solo quiero pedirte algo – lo veo toser sangre, y el brillo de sus ojos comienza a perderse_

–_No digas esas cosas Dan, saldrás de esta, recuerda que pasara con Tsunade y tu sobrina –_

–_Sobre eso…Jiraiya se…sobre tus sentimientos…hacia Tsunade – quede sorprendido, ante lo que me había dicho Dan, no sé cómo se dio cuenta – ella siente lo…mismo por ti –_

–_No digas eso Dan, sabes que ella te quiere a ti –_

–_Exacto…me quiere…pero no me ama…a quien ama es a ti…por favor Jiraiya…cuida de Tsunade por mi…y hazla feliz – entonces la mano de Dan, cae sobre el frio suelo._

_Justo en ese momento llega los médicos, pero no venían solo entre ellos venia Tsunade, la médico en jefe, al ver el cuerpo de Dan en mis brazos y ya sin vida, da un fuerte grito_

–_DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! –_

_Fin del Flashback_

De eso han pasado una semana, el día del funeral de Dan no me presente directamente, no era porque no quería, simplemente pensaba que ese día había fallado a un amigo, desde ese fecha que he estado emborrachándome en un bar cercano a la base, una vez que el local había cerrado, comienzo a caminar con rumbo a mi casa, cuando de pronto comienzo a sentir mi vista nublada, un fuerte mareo me viene, comienzo a balancearme de un lado al otro, me apoyo en un árbol, sintiendo como todo comienza a volver negro, cuando de pronto, al ya perder mi equilibrio, caigo por una pequeña colina, que llega al rio más cercano.

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

**Pov normal**

Se encontraba un par de rubios, una pelirroja, una joven y unos pequeños niños, los adultos que estaban conversando, se dirigen al parecer a la mayor, y dicen

–Shizune, por que no llevas a Naruto y Hinata a jugar en el jardín –

–Como ordene Tsunade-sama – responde la chica de nombre Shizune, toma la mano a ambos pequeños y se lo lleva hacia el jardín.

–Veo que Naruto, es amigo de la hija Hiashi y Hana – responde uno de los rubios, la cual tenía dos coletas y un extraño rombo o diamante en su frente, para luego mirar a la pareja que se encuentra enfrente de ella.

–Así es, Naru-chan es amigo de la pequeña Hina-chan, pero ya sabes Tsunade-sama el encanto Uzumaki – dice la mujer pelirroja, refiriéndose a como la pequeña niña, siempre seguía muy de cerca a su pequeño hijo, esta mujer la cual respondía a nombre Kushina, le toca el nombre a su marido, un hombre rubio de cabello casi largo, muy similar al hijo de ambos, entonces esta mujer vuelve hablar.

–No han sabido nada de Jiraiya-sama, lleva desaparecido mucho tiempo – el hombre le toma la mano a su esposa y niega con la cabeza, ya que veía como afectaba el nombre de su maestro a la rubia enfrente de ellos, podía notar como apretaba el vaso y ocultaba su mirada.

La rubia, se colocó triste al recordar a su antiguo amigo…o antiguo amor, nunca supo cómo tratarlo adecuadamente, aunque siempre lo golpeaba por su forma de ser, siempre lo amo, sabía que había hecho mal haber ocultado ese sentimiento con otro, pero no podía evitarlo, ver como Jiraiya se comportaba con otras chicas, y no así con ella, la hacía sentirse mal, y ver que su amado amigo nunca la vería como mujer, mas solamente como un simple amiga había decido ocultarlo.

Le había dolido no verlo en el funeral de Dan, pero se daba una idea del por qué no se presentó, en el día del entierro en el cementerio, lo conocía perfectamente, el rubio se dio cuenta que llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio, así que tomo el diario que se encontraba sobre la mesa y decide cambiar el tema.

–Han escuchado y visto los diarios, sobre este caza recompensa –

–Te refieres, a este que tiene apariencia de sapo, bastante loco y salido de leyendas – responde su mujer, a lo que el hombre le responde

–Pues si puede sonar bastante fantasioso pero es real, la otra vez había enviado un escuadrón hacia donde se encuentra el puente Tenshi, bueno el informe que me llego, dicen que habían sido atacados por piratas aéreos, cuando de pronto un triplano de color rojo, apareció y los salvo a todos. –

Tsunade al escuchar eso se sorprende, solamente conoce a una persona que puede pilotear, un triplano, entonces pregunta – ¿ese triplano, tenía algo más como una insignia o nombre escrito?–

Minato al escuchar su pregunta, comienza a hacer memoria – bueno según el informe, no tenía nombre escrito al costado de su cola, pero si tenía líneas rojas algo más claras que el color del avión pintadas en sus alas y colas, según Kakashi que fue el que vio al piloto, dijo que no tenía apariencia humana, a pesar de llevar un gorro de cuero, solamente pudo notar unas ciertas marcas rojas en su rostro, además de una nariz ancha y grande –

Entonces Tsunade se levanta, y sale de la casa de Minato, Kushina lo queda mirando y dice que fue lo que había sucedido, el hombre levanta los hombros sin saber la respuesta, tal vez podía no saber la respuesta de la actitud que tomo Tsunade, pero tenía la ligera impresión de saber que sucedía.

Por las calles de Konoha corría la rubia voluptuosa, hasta llegar a su casa, entra y va directo a su habitación y toma un álbum de fotos, que siempre mantenía al lado de su cama, busca una foto en específica, toma un marcador rojo, y comienza a dibujar sobre esta, al terminar de hacerlo se da cuenta de la enorme similitud que tenían, entonces esboza una sonrisa y dice

–Te encontré –

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

En algún lugar del País del Arroz, más precisamente en una cueva, se encontraba una sombra.

–Maldición, maldición…se supone que debió haber muerto y no haberse convertido en…eso –

Toma algunas hojas que se encontraban esparcidas por su escritorio, para luego tomar una fotografía y en ella sale Tsunade y dice.

–Pronto mi amada Tsunade, pronto estaremos junto y seremos muy felices –

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

Habían pasado dos semanas del encuentro de Tsunade y Minato, ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, buscando a Shizune la cual se había salido y dijo que volvía, pero no había vuelto, cuando de pronto se acuerda que normalmente ella, iba hacia el rio a tomar algunas plantas medicinales que crecían en ese lugar.

Mientras que Tsunade iba hacia el rio, en ese preciso lugar se encontraba la antes nombrada.

–Sé que a Tsunade-sama se molestara, porque no le avise que venía, pero si le muestro mis avances en los estudios de las toxinas de las plantas de este rio, tal vez reduzca el castigo que me dará – dice no muy convencida de su idea, cuando de pronto aparece un grupo de 6 individuos, todos estos portando al parecer una serie de perforaciones en su rostro.

–Pero que tenemos aquí, si no es la chica que siempre acompaña, a esa rubia tetona – dice uno de los sujetos

Shizune suelta las flores que tenía, y comienza a retroceder asustada, cuando un árbol le impide seguir retrocediendo

–Que sucede linda pimpollo, acaso ya te vas, si solamente queremos divertirnos un rato –

Shizune se encontraba totalmente aterrada, no sabía qué hacer cuando de pronto, escucha una voz

–Acaso no ven que están incomodando a la dama…tsk al parecer alguien tiene que enseñarle un par de cosas, y hacerles entender, que no se metan con bellas señoritas –

Entonces de la rama de un árbol, se ve bajar de un salto a un hombre ya mayor y adulto, de larga cabellera blanca, andaba descalzo, ya que sus pies y manos eran más grande de lo habitual, eran similares a las extremidades de algún tipo de anfibio, su rostro tenía una gran y gorda nariz con verrugas en ella, su dientes eran puntiagudos como si fuera una sierra, dos grandes marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, la iris de su ojo al ser redondas, estas eran rectangulares como las de una rana, en un principio Shizune al ver a este sujeto, se asustó, pero luego comenzó a sentir la sensación de que ya lo conocía, además de sentirse segura con él.

–Quien eres, acaso eres una especie de fenómeno – dijo uno de los tipos

–Yo solamente estaba durmiendo y escuchando la hermosa voz de una florecilla – Shizune se sonroja – cuando de pronto unos estúpidos, interrumpe tan hermosa canción –

Entonces el extraño ser comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba este grupo, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar comienza a golpearlos fuertemente dejando a todos mal heridos, entonces tomándolos de las ropas de estos los tira al rio, haciendo que la propia corriente se los lleve, rio abajo, comienza a caminar tomando una dirección distinta, cuando Shizune le toma la manga de su ropa y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, le dice

–Muchas gracias…etto cuál era su nombre señor –

El hombre la queda mirando y le responde

–En ningún momento te dije mi nombre, si no te molestas me retiro, no me gusta estar con la gente, si me permites, me retiro –

Shizune lo observa algo triste, y ve como el sujeto comienza a caminar, entonces decide seguirlo y agradecerle como era debido, siguieron caminando más bien Shizune lo seguía, a una distancia prudente…a cuatro pasos más atrás…el sujeto que sentía la presencia de Shizune, si la chica intentaba seguirlo a escondidas…estaba haciendo un mal seguimiento, tenía que enseñarle un par de cosas…bueno siempre y cuando hubiera seguido siendo el viejo Jiraiya, pero el ya no era ese Jiraiya, ahora estaba solo con esta maldición, se observa su mano, de dedos largos y gruesos, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que tiene la maldición, tres, cuatro tal vez cinco años, ya no lo sabía, tampoco sabía por qué la tenía, solamente una mañana despertó ya con esa apariencia, tal vez hizo algo malo y los dioses se los estaban pagando, entonces recordó la muerte de su amigo Dan…tal vez por eso pagaba, el haber dejado morir a su amigo, hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a la base aérea de Konoha.

La quedo observando un momento hasta que hablo.

–Puedes salir niña, sé que llevas siguiendo todo este tiempo –

Saliendo de su escondite Shizune le responde

–No soy una niña, tengo 17 años y pronto cumpliré los 18, ya no me hace ser una niña – dijo la joven inflando sus mejillas, y con lindo sonrojo, quedo atontado a Jiraiya, tal vez había perdido su humanidad, pero el actual humano-sapo aún mantenía sus viejas aptitudes, el cual era quedarse embobado cada vez que veía a una hermosa mujer.

–Ohhh, perdóneme hermosa mujercita, no fue mi intensión hacerla enojar – dijo dando una leve sonrisa, mostrando sus ya no humanos dientes, sino una serie de afilados colmillos, pero al recordar su condición borra su sonrisa y frunce el ceño al ver la pronta cercanía de la chica.

–Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, Señor – responde la sonrojada Shizune, que no sabía por qué, pero encontraba fascinante al sujeto frente a ella.

Jiraiya al escuchar lo que dice la chica, gira su cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo y le responde – debes estar loca, para encontrar linda mi sonrisa –

–No estoy loca señor, digo la verdad, usted es fascinante –

–Tsk…lo vuelvo a decir estás loca –

Shizune lo sigue observando cuando de pronto escucha un fuerte grito

–TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO DEJALA EN PAZ! –

De pronto entre el follaje del bosque que se encontraba cercano a la base aérea, aparece un Tsunade, para darle un fuerte golpe a Jiraiya, el cual salió disparado contra un árbol, destruyéndolo de paso.

–Tsunade-sama! Que ha hecho – entonces Shizune corre a donde estaba el hombre maldecido y comienza a socorrerlo – Señor, Señor se encuentra bien…por favor dígame algo – se podía notar en su voz lo preocupada que se encontraba Shizune.

Tsunade observando la escena de brazos cruzados, de pronto se da cuenta de algo, era la vestimenta que utilizaba aquel sujeto, para luego observar esa larga cabellera blanca, la cual era inconfundible, soltando sus brazos comienza a caminar, mientras mantenía fija su mirada sobre aquel sujeto y sin poder evitarlo comienza a votar finas lágrimas, para luego volverse gruesas, al ver al sujeto tratando de pararse con la ayuda de la pequeña mujer.

–Ji...Jiraiya – fue el susurro de la rubia, al ver a su amado amigo, el nombrado ya de pie, observa a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, no sabía que responder o que hacer, tenía años que quería verla, imagino varias formas de cómo encontrarse con ella, pero nunca de esta forma, hasta que al final dijo.

–Hola…Tsunade – la mujer nombrada, llorando a mares hizo lo que toda mujer enamorada podría haber hecho en esa situación…propinándole un golpe…claro no tan fuerte como el primero, comienza a decir

–Baka, Baka, Baka – entonces lo abraza fuertemente hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho del peliblanco, Jiraiya, al principio le costó corresponder el abrazo, pero al final accede, y abraza fuertemente a Tsunade, la cual se pone a llorar más fuerte…Shizune que era la espectadora no sabía dónde mirar, se sentía nerviosa ante tan maravilloso momento entre su maestra y su salvador…pero había un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar, enojo, celos…tristeza, no sabía cuál era la sensación que tenía en ese momento, pero decidió dar la vuelta para darles privacidad, aunque muy en el fondo de ella no quería dejarlos solo….

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

Había pasado tres mes desde que Jiraiya había llegado de vuelta hacia Konoha, las primeras semanas, la gente lo miraba extrañado y con algo de miedo, pero a medida que lo veían, ya se habían acostumbrado a su apariencia de sapo.

En este tiempo Minato le pidió que volviera a las Fuerzas Aéreas, pero este se negó rotundamente, le había dicho que él ahora era un cazarecompensas, entonces en ese momento Minato le pregunta si él era el que destruía los planes de la banda del Sonido, a lo que el viejo piloto responde que sí, que él desde hace cuatro años a arruinaba los planes que tenía estos piratas del cielo, entonces ambos hombres dejan el tema en paz, ya que Minato pensó que la mejor manera que su maestro ayudara, era de esa forma.

Con el paso de estos meses, Tsunade trato de acercarse a su viejo amigo, pero este colocando una pared imaginaria entre ellos dos, se mantenía distante y cortante con ella, aunque a ambos le dolía, era la mejor forma, era lo que pensaba Jiraiya, ya que sabía que con su apariencia nunca lograría ser feliz como el realmente lo deseaba.

Pero en cambio Shizune, para molestia de Tsunade, ella si lograba pasar esa muralla ficticia que había colocado Jiraiya, y había que decirlo a la rubia le molestaba mucho, ver como su discípula lograba sacar oraciones más completas que ella, algo en el corazón de Tsunade le decía que había sido mal haber contado todas esas historias de las misiones que tuvo su amado amigo a Shizune, ya que los ojos de Shizune colocaba cuando les contaba sobre las historia de su difunto tío y su amigo, eran ojos de fascinación, admiración…ojos que ahora mostraba la muchacha, al conversar con el viejo sapo, pero había algo más en ese brillo tan especial que irradiaba la mirada de Shizune, era un brillo de sentimiento tan puro que ella misma sabia de que trataba…ese brillo que tiene ella misma al ver a su amigo…ese sentimiento de amor.

También en estos meses Shizune había decido seguir con la tradición de su familia, ser una piloto de combate…aunque era una pequeña excusa para poder seguir al lado de Jiraiya, ya que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Jiraiya, no solo era admiración si no amor, se había enamorado de una persona mayor, aunque poco le importaba, ya que ella tenía el privilegio de saber cómo era Jiraiya realmente, además de que una vez se lo grito a su maestra, que ella aprovecharía cada momento con Jiraiya y no lo ocultaría como lo oculto ella años atrás.

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

Había pasado un mes más desde la llegada de sapo humanoide, en este mes cabe decir que Shizune para disgusto de Tsunade se volvió la copiloto de Jiraiya, en un principio se negó pero la terquedad que tenía la pelinegra en ese momento al final tuvo que aceptar, pero no sin antes amenazar a Jiraiya que si le pasaba algo a Shizune, ella misma acabaría con la carrera de caza recompensa del peliblanco, a lo que este le responde.

–No dejare que nada le pase Tsunade, protegeré a Shizune con mi propia vida – claro que este comentario hizo a Shizune sonrojarse y fantasear un sinfín de cosas, y hacer a Tsunade enojarse y colocarse muy celosa, para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe, haciéndolo quedar inconsciente al pobre piloto, claro que se ganó la consolación por parte de la muchacha.

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

En un día cualquiera se encontraba Minato en su oficina, cuando de pronto aparecen Kakashi, Obito y Rin, totalmente agitados.

–SenseiSenseirapidoatacanunaciudadcercanaakonoharapidorapidorapido – fue lo que dijeron los tres chicos a la vez y rápidamente.

–Chicos, cálmense, respiren y por favor hablen de a uno – trato de calmarlos Minato

Entonces el chico de cabello platinado, se coloca adelante y comienza a decir

–Sensei, nos acaban de llegar una llamada de ayuda, el pueblo cercano a Konoha está haciendo atacado, por la banda del Sonido – entonces Minato se paró rápidamente de su escritorio, y salió de su despacho con rumbo a los hangares, donde precisamente se encontraba su maestro haciendo mantención a su avión en compañía de las dos mujeres que se encontraban enamorada de él, claro que si Minato se dio cuenta que Tsunade y Shizune estaban enamoradas de Jiraiya.

A medida que avanzaban hacia los hangares, Kakashi, Obito y Rin le informaban todo lo relacionado al ataque, cuando llegaron vieron como Shizune y Tsunade discutían por quien sabe qué cosa, mientras Jiraiya las miraba algo confundido.

–Jiraiya-sensei… - las tres personas que se encontraban ahí lo miran, y el peliblanco dice.

–Que sucede Minato –

El rubio toma aire y comienza hablar

–Nos acaban de informar que un pueblo cercano de aquí, está haciendo atacado por los piratas del Sonido… –

Jiraiya lo queda mirando y dice

–Porque no me dijiste antes, hay que salir de inmediato, Shizune prepara las cosas, saldremos de inmediato – Jiraiya se da vuelta y comienza a quitarse el overol que utilizaba para arreglar su avión, fue cuando nuevamente escucha las palabras del que fue su alumno en el pasado.

–El ataque está siendo liderado por…Orochimaru – el nombre que Minato dijo, dejo muy sorprendido a Tsunade, pero al que dejo más sorprendido fue a Jiraiya, Orochimaru fue el mejor amigo de él, había desaparecido hace años atrás, desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno.

–Sé que no es apropiado decir pero… -

–Iré…eso era lo que vas a decir –

–No es eso, Jiraiya-sensei, no quiero que valla, no sabemos las razones de Orochimaru pero –

–Está bien, no te preocupes…creo que soy el mejor capacitado para poder detenerlo – Jiraiya se da vuelta y observa a su alumno, el casi su hijo y le vuelve a decir

–Si no llego a volver, quiero que cuides a tu familia, a la aldea y a… - observo a Tsunade y luego a Shizune, la cual había vuelto ya cambiada – y a ellas dos

Tsunade se sorprende por lo que escucha decir, así que rápidamente se acerca a él y la da una fuerte bofetada, mientras lloraba

–Baka, como se te ocurre decir eso, como si no volvieras…vas a volver…volverás a mi lado – y sin esperar la reacción por parte de Jiraiya lo besa en los labios, dejando muy sorprendido al peliblanco y la pelinegra, que conocía los sentimientos de su maestra.

–Yo…Tsunade… - el sapo humanoide no sabía que responder en ese momento

–Calla, ahora ve y sácale la verdad a Orochimaru, y cuida a Shizune –

Este afirma con la cabeza….

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

Se encontraba volando Jiraiya y Shizune la cual se había mantenido callada desde el momento del inicio del viajo no sabía que decir al ver el beso que su maestra le dio a Jiraiya, y si el peliblanco correspondía a los sentimientos de su maestra, un gran dolor se alojó en su corazón.

–Shizune, Shizune…SHIZUNE! – La pelinegra no había respondido al constante llamado de Jiraiya, así que este último opto por gritarle a ver si le respondía – ¿te encuentras bien?

– ¿Ah?...Si Jiraiya-sama no se preocupe me encuentro bien…es solo que – se queda callada un momento y ve que no es un buen momento para decirle cómo se siente – no se preocupe…estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino – Jiraiya no muy convencido decide dejar el tema para más tarde, cruzaron un monte cuando lograron divisar como aún seguía el ataque, el pueblo estaba completamente destruido, no sabía cuál eran los planes del que fue su mejor amigo, pero lo iba a detener sea como sea.

Eran solamente cinco aviones, vio el avión violeta con líneas negras era "Manda" el avión de su amigo, entonces sin ser visto aun, comenzó a ascender hacia las nubes en ese momento.

–Shizune te enseñare un par de trucos, solamente sujétate muy bien – la pelinegra afirma con la cabeza.

Ya teniendo una buena altitud, comienza a descender, apagando completamente el motor de su avión, Shizune en vez de estar asustado, estaba emocionada por fin podría ver una de las famosas batallas de Jiraiya que tanto le contaba su tío, las noches cuando se iba a costar cuando era pequeña, y que también su maestra le contaba.

Sin darle tiempo que reaccionar a los aviones que atacaban la ciudad, comienza a disparar rápidamente con sus ametralladores 7,92 mm LMG 08/15 frontales, los cuales no reaccionaron ante repentino ataque del poderoso adversario que tenían en ese momento, antes que se estrellara, Jiraiya nuevamente enciende el motor de su avión, para luego dar un giro en u hacia arriba y así poder evitarse estrellarse, dando un trompo sobre su mismo eje a su avión, se posiciona detrás de otra de las aviones que acompañaban a "Manda", comenzando a disparar nuevamente sus ametralladoras, disparándoles en el ala y la cola del avión, para luego hacerlo estallar, rápidamente Shizune le avisa que un avión viene a espalda suyas, entonces moviendo el mando del avión, comienza hacer un vaivén, para así no tener en la mira de su oponente, entonces dando un giro hacia atrás, comienza a disparar destruyendo el cuarto avión que acompañaba a su amigo, Shizune se da cuenta que "Manda" se va escapando así que le informa a Jiraiya, tomando nuevamente el timón del avión, comienza una carrera siguiendo a su amigo, Jiraiya no estaba seguro si disparar o no, pero tenía que hacer algo para poder detener a Orochimaru, pero lo que no se dio cuenta que este tenía una ametralladora en la cola de su avión, no tan poderosa como las dos de el, pero si eran una sabia utilizarla bien podría ser un gran problema, entonces el compañero de Orochimaru, un tipo de cabello blanco, comienza a disparar.

Jiraiya nuevamente comienza hacer maniobras esquivando la ráfaga de metrallas, que disparaba el compañero del es de tez pálida.

Shizune le informa a Jiraiya que tiene que disparar, que se encuentra en la mira, este no sabía si hacerlo o no, él fue su amigo pero ahora estaba causando mucho dolor a la gente que él quería, así que accionando el maquinismo de armamento de su avión, comienza a disparar, dándole de lleno al avión matando al compañero de su viejo amigo, además de hiriéndolo a él en el proceso, el avión comienza a caer en picada, estrellándolo contra los árboles, Jiraiya busca un lugar donde aterrizar, al encontrarlo corre hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, totalmente atorado entre los fierros retorcidos del avión, Orochimaru lo ve y comienza a gritar en estado de ira total

–NO, NO, NO…TU TUVISTE QUE HABER MUERTO…TU TUVISTE QUE HABER MUERTO HACE CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS, ASI TSUNADE PODRIA HABER SIDO MIA, SOLAMENTE MIA –

–Qué cosas dices Orochimaru, ¿acaso tu mataste a Dan? –

–HA, AUN CON ESO…CLARO QUE SI….KUKUKUKUKUKUKU, YO LO MATE, ESE DIA YO DI ESE REPORTE FALSO PARA ASI MATARTE A TI, PERO SE PRESENTO LA MARAVILLOSA OPORTUNIDAD QUE DAN IRIA CONTIGO ASI QUE APROVECHE Y LO MATE –

–Estás loco Orochimaru, que te hizo hacer todo esto –

–Por Tsunade…lo hice por Tsunade…yo mate a Dan y yo…y yo te maldecí para que tuvieras esa horrorosa apariencia –

Jiraiya se sorprende al escuchar la verdad, su viejo amigo, había sido el causante de todo esto, no lo podía creer, de pronto escucha los pasos de alguien correr, pensando que eran uno de los subordinados de su examigo, pero se da cuenta que era Shizune

–Ohhh eres tu Shizune –

–Jiraiya-sama, hay que irnos, el avión está a punto de estallar –

Jiraiya se da la vuelta y ve que Shizune tiene razón, el avión totalmente destruido por la colisión esta en llamas, observa al que fue su amigo y solamente dice

–Adiós Orochimaru –

Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar seguida de Shizune, mientras escucha los gritos agónicos de su amigo, envuelto en llamas, para luego escuchar una potente explosión…

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

Jiraiya y Shizune habían vuelto a Konoha y una vez aterrizado, ambos eran recibidos por todos sus amigos, felicitándolos por haber vuelto con vida, lo que nadie espero ni menos el involucrado, fue que Shizune se acercara a Jiraiya y le diera un beso, dejando al peliblanco anonadado, a una rubia totalmente sorprendida por lo que su alumna había hecho

–Tsunade-sama…no voy a perder, voy a pelear por el amor de Jiraiya-sama – dando una sonrisa hacia el nombrado que aún no podía salir de su asombro.

–Eso no te lo permitiré, Shizune yo tengo una mayor delantera – dijo remarcando su gran y enorme busto

Shizune se enoja e infla sus mejillas y comienza a discutir con su maestra sobre el amor que ambas sentían por Jiraiya, Minato se acerca de su maestro y le dice

–Se le viene difícil Sensei, dos mujeres se pelean por usted –

Aun Jiraiya en su asombro solamente responde mecánicamente

–QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado esta historia, nos veremos en otra de mis historias o en algún nuevo reto, sin más me despido.**

**¿Merezco algún Review?**


End file.
